Battlefield
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: A Dream a passion and a love so strong and fierce it could survive even the most fiercest of challenges and battles in the battlefield of Love and Dreams YY/Y pairing Yaoi


**Battlefield**

(By Keara aka Red Dragon of Egypt)

Warnings: Yaoi fanfic (IF YOU DON'T LIKE DUN READ) Anzu bashing (sorry to any and all Anzu lovers I just need someone to be annoying)

Betad: by Natoya (thanks a ton Toya you totally rock)

Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi Mouto

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Battlefield both are completely owned by Jordin Sparks and Takahashi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time in the city of Domino. The said city was bustling with the rush of city life, as was expected and almost common place in a place like Domino on a Saturday night, but while folks were walking or driving to whatever destination fit their fancy, in a large building, The Domino Amphitheater, a graduation of sorts was under way.

The room was packed with a huge audience. Parents, siblings, and friends of the students about to perform along with others just curious about this year's graduation lined the bleachers. At the very front of the room near the stage was Mrs. Akaisurien, the Domino Dance School principal, along with quite a few prestigious critics and members of highly established art schools from around the world. All were ready to judge and test whether or not these soon to be graduates were worthy to step through their doors. As things went under way, Mrs. Akaisurien gave the introductions and opening speech of the class of 09's performances before taking her seat.

Afterwards all her graduates began to do their performances and routines in what could be called a Final Exam for the Dance Schools graduates. After awhile her most anticipated students took the stage. One was a boy with pale skin that showed at his arms and neck and face as the rest of his body was covered in deep velvet black leather pants and a matching shirt that just glowed in the silver light hanging over head on the stage. It illuminated his vibrant amethyst jewel like eyes and his extraordinary tricolor hair consisting of goldenrod bangs that framed his face in an alluring but innocently enchanting way that eventually gave way to rich black hair that reached up to the heavens like tiny peaked mountains tipped with a violet red highlights.

His name is Yugi Mouto, and he had been attending the school for a very long time. He was as nervous as one could ever be about this upcoming performance, but at the same time he was excited and determined. Why?

Because he had waited and prepared for this day for four years, and also because of the strife and struggle it took to get him here. But above any and all else, it was because of the fellow male teenager standing next to him in a matching leather outfit, but of a sharper black then his partners. He matched Yugi in height. The four years since they first met were rather kind to Yugi, giving him enough of a growth spurt in that time to match the teen in height and in features, but despite all that still keep his gentle serene nature still forever and always the same. Where as his partner was still the chiseled almost inhumanly perfect male he was when they first met with strong features and figure to go along with his active and healthy lifestyle. He had a deeper tan then his partner, his shadow in every way including and most especially his piercing and rich, blood red eyes.

The other feature that indicated that this boy was almost Yugi's shadow in every way was the fact that his hair was exactly like Yugi's, save his was more sharper looking and he had goldenrod lightening strikes piercing into the peaks of his hair. His violet red highlights seem to lean more into the red then the violet factor then Yugi's did. His name is Atemu Kokuo but Yugi just called him Yami because this boy truly was his guardian and shadow in every way since they met.

Together they stood on this stage back to back, ready to show all what they had to offer the dancing world and why Mrs. Akaisurien prized them above anything, and also why their friends, Yugi's Grandfather, and Yami's parents would always and forever be proud of them both individually and as a couple in more ways then one this night.

For these two were more then dancing partners. They were a couple in the other sense too. They were lovers of such profound depth and strength that none doubted the purity and utter devotion of that love they had for each other.

Yugi and Yami readied themselves as their chosen song began to start, reaching out to the eager ears and hearts of the audience while their eyes remained fixated on this duo eager to devour every scrap of what they had to offer in their performance.

**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute its love  
and suddenly it's like a battle-field**

As the song got under way, they began their performance, their moves smooth and graceful as they flew and swirled around the dance floor, embodying in full the aching agonizing battlefield of love and struggle they both faced together.

**One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
my world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
can't go back now. **

Yami shadowed Yugi in every way, including this dance. He curled and followed Yugi's moves in a more darker and yet gentle way, seeming to only to show their ever eager audience that he sought only to love and protect this treasure that he had found on this rugged battlefield that they both wound up facing together. As the song began to pick up Yami and Yugi both grabbed their hands and together swung out on the stage in a graceful ballroom like move that just seemed to embody the full grace of what dance could and should always be.

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
**  
**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like…? **

As their performance continued, Yami lifted Yugi up into the air with a graceful and elegant spin as if Yami by his strength alone could give Yugi the wings to fly like the angel he truly believed Yugi to be. As they continued their dance, both of them reflected on what it took for them to get there from where they were at that time and moment.

Their minds went back to the very beginning of their relationship and union. Of when Yami came to Domino in the desire to flee from Tokyo and the dancing school he came from to get away from the over eager hands and eyes and especially mouths who wouldn't give him the space he needed.

For he knew they were only after one of these three thing, his looks, his talent, or the money that came with it. Or even the one and only one chance they could get to be in his bed and make full use of his much sought after body before he was discarded. His heart ignored his own desires and his needs were utterly and completely unmet. Fortunately his parents, being of the Art career that their son perused himself, understood and packed up and left for the quiet town of Domino. They found him The Domino Dancing School and figured it was the perfect place for him to begin anew in his dream, and hopefully while doing so, find someone, anyone, who could take his angered and distrustful heart and show him the full fruits and jewels that love truly had to offer.

On his first day at that school he was both hit with a welcome and unwelcome change.

The welcomed change was in the form of the young man that would in that single instant and onward, claim his very complete and utter existence without even trying and more importantly offer him exactly what he desired and more. That person was Yugi himself. He had found Yami with a look that clearly didn't belong in his usually confidant and strong features. The look of loss and confusion clearly indicating his first appearance and arrival at that school, so Yugi, being who he is, the ever gentle and kind hearted soul, offered Yami some guidance. Unknowing that it was that very nature of who Yugi was that would draw Yami to him like a moth to a vibrant crystal flame, one that instead of burning him like those flames of the past, gave him sanctuary comfort and true unbiased welcome.

**Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no  
Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2). **

As for the unwelcome change, even if it was only slightly, was in the form of one Anzu Mazaki, a fellow student at the school who had her eyes fixated on Yami and would stop at nothing to claim him as her own.

But while lust and desire cloaked her sky blue eyes when she saw Yami, that quickly turned to jealousy and anger when she saw Yugi, who she made it a habit to make life hell for because of how much more purer his talents were then her own, thus shoving the fact that she of all people could ever be deemed inferior to someone making friends with her latest desire in her face infuriated her beyond words. But she was driven to take Yami away from Yugi at all costs and prove to that annoying upstart that in her opinion, he had no place here nor any right to steal, or so she thought, what rightfully belonged to her and her alone.

As time went on, Yami and Yugi's relationship grew but there was always that ever annoying thorn that kept interfering, driven to put a wedge between them and take Yugi's place by Yami's side despite the fact he had made it rather clear he wanted nothing to do with her in anyway. He had even thwarted her attempts numerous times to take her anger at being denied Yami out on Yugi, proving even from the start he would always be Yugi's guardian, his shadow, his fallen angel of the dark, and Yugi would have his ever so sweet love and protection. But despite this nuisance in their life, Yami and Yugi continued to grow ever closer. This closeness did, however, draw some more rather unwanted attention from those who also sought not only Yami but Yugi as well for the same reason that Yami left Tokyo. They sought to claim and possess that ever glowing light that was Yugi and would stop at nothing, even at Yugi's protests, to claim it.

Everything was tried; Lies, deceit, even attempts at physical harm to try and drive them away, but nothing prevailed the strong union they had. But no truer challenge would come then in the meeting of each of their own guardians and caretakers, in this case Yugi's beloved grandfather, whom he would never dream of excluding form his life, and Yami's equally beloved parents.

At first Suguroku was as skeptical of Yami as the Kokuo's were of Yugi, but eventually it was more then proven that they were fully worthy of each other and were given full support provided that it didn't interfere with their schooling.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by those who sought them both, and thus made it ever more challenging when those around them sought with all their being to drive them apart through their passion for dancing. Never was there a more hurtful or scarring moment for each then the struggle of keeping their love for dance alive in kin with their love for each other. At first it looked like those who wished to drive them apart would succeed, but again, despite that struggle and turmoil, they remained ever strong and true, so strong and true that it was all the evidence the others needed not to interfere. But Anzu was not one of them unfortunately, she was too driven and too maddened by the fact that Yugi had yet again bested her, that she was driven to her utmost darkest sin by far when, on the month prior to their final dance exam, she came to the school that day and attacked Yugi. She first used her words, then fists. When that proved useless to get him to back down, she struck hard. Yami arrived at that moment to see Anzu take out a gun she had kept hidden, and in a complete act of utter cruelty, she shot Yugi's ankles and legs stating that if she couldn't get Yugi away from Yami, then she'd steal his dream from him the way he had stolen hers, or so she thought.

Yami, infuriated at this cruel act on his beloved, grabbed Anzu and tore her away, slamming her into a wall strong enough to render her unconscious. Yami, Yugi's ever loving guardian, then took Yugi to the schools clinic to hopefully see if there was any way at all to get Yugi immediate help.

While it helped, the true help could only come when the ambulance came and took Yugi to the hospital. Yami went and waited with his parents and Yugi's grandfather, all with shattered hearts at their throats, eyes filled with the liquefied evidence of their sorrow and fear for Yugi, sad that this happened to such a sweet boy, and fear that in a vicious act of cruelty and jealousy, Anzu could have robbed Yugi of that which he loved as much as he could ever love Yami.

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get you're...**

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like…

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

After what seemed like and endless bout of waiting and worrying, they were informed by Yugi's doctor that he would be fine but it would take him awhile before he could recover, and even then he had his doubts that Yugi could ever be able to move his ankles the same way again. Yami would hear none of it. He told that doctor flat out that his angel would be able to dance again and he'd see to that with everything he had. He'd show Anzu in full that nothing would keep his angel from that which he loved.

True to his words, he cared and helped Yugi get better and was in complete and utter support of Yugi's full recovery. He would always be there every step of the way until at long last, as their final exam drew near a mere week away, Yugi was back up on his feet and ready for their exam. Never was he more grateful and more in love with his shadow then he was at the night of their exam.

In a flash of colors and scenes, their minds returned to the present, both with a full loving smile in place as Yami spun Yugi around him before he held him close. Their eyes closed as they curled in, Yami once more over Yugi as his ever present guardian, his ever loving and gentle shadow, before he flung out his hand. It was snatched by his dark partner as they continued their dance, putting their absolute everything into it as if to give a complete and full embodiment of their struggle and proof that love and drama alike maybe a battlefield of wills and devotion, but that these two would prove time and again that they were the best generals in this war that love could ever hope to have. They would stop at nothing to achieve the absolute sweet victory of utter peace and heaven that their union could bring for them.

**I guess you better go and get your armor...  
I never meant to start a war  
you know I never wanna hurt you  
don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)**

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like…?  
A battlefield, a battlefield…

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for.

As their song drew to a close, they gave one last spin with Yugi once more in Yami's arms before Yugi fell to his knees, Yami engulfing him in his ever protective and loving arms, leaning over him slightly, his chin resting gently on Yugi's head as their performance drew to a close. At first there was nothing but utter silence and stillness before like an explosion of fireworks, the room erupted into applause and praise once more completely blown away by this duo and their ever growing passion for dance and for each other.

While this was going on, Mrs. Akaisurien could only watch in pride as the witnesses of the schools who where here to award scholarships and chances for advancement to the graduates were all but fighting each other with their eyes each determined to claim the pair as their own students.

Meanwhile with a bow each, both Yami and Yugi returned to the back stage to be engulfed in further praise and congrats from their peers, even if some were still sore at losing Yugi and Yami to each other. As this happened, the duo walked over to their parents and grandfather who came to meet them halfway. They offered praise and congrats of their own before they were interrupted pleasantly by a total of five of the special guests, all of which made it quite clear they wouldn't stop till Yugi and Yami picked which school they would choose.

As they both smiled at each other and gave a proud and happy laugh apiece, they both said they'd think and consider their offers and make their decision. Satisfied and eager for their final decision, the special guests gave them cards and means to contact them before they left to go talk to the principal once more. Both boys turned to each other and gave each other a loving kiss on the lips to seal the sweet taste of their complete victory on this battlefield called love.

The End


End file.
